1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for leading out a cable from a housing of an electronic device and to an electronic device which is provided with such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art are various apparatus for sealing a cable lead-out hole formed in a housing of an electronic device while leading out a cable from that cable lead-out hole (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-195941A, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-239530A, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-243860A).